Branded
by Jo. R
Summary: Abby has a new tattoo and Gibbs wants to know what it is.


Title: Branded  
Author: Jo. R  
Rating: PG-13 for implied sexual situations.  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: Slightly for a conversation in Sharif Returns  
Prompt: Ink  
Summary: Abby has a new tattoo and Gibbs wants to know what it is.

****

Abby Sciuto walked through the bullpen with a knowing smile on her head, her bag slung over her shoulder. She'd booked the morning off and was surprised to find her favourite agents all at their desks when she arrived, having expected them to have caught a case and be out in the field.

"Hey, Abs." Anthony DiNozzo greeted her with a grin, aiming for and managing to hit the wastepaper bin with a scrunched up piece of paper. "Another basket for DiNozzo and the crowd goes wild! Watch and weep, McGeek. You're never gonna catch up now."

"Don't be so sure, Tony." Tim McGee had his stash of balled up paper and frowned in concentration as he aimed and threw one towards the bin. It hit the rim and landed on the floor, much to Tony's delight.

Ziva David rolled her eyes at them and got up from her desk, walking around it to greet Abby. She glanced at the Goth's covered body, her expression curious. "Did you get it?" She asked quietly.

Abby beamed and gave her an enthusiastic nod. She put a hand over the still stinging skin of her left hip. "It looks great," she answered conspiratorially. "So much better than I thought it would."

"What's this?" Tony approached them, his eyebrows raised. "Our Queen of Darkness has a new tat? That's what you wanted the morning off for?"

"Why else would I take time off?" Abby bounced on the soles of her feet, her smile infectious. She turned her attention back to Ziva, grabbing the other woman's hand. "You have to come see it. I want to know what you think."

"Hey, hey, hey. Why does Ziva get to see it and the rest of us don't?" Tony pouted, putting the puppy dog expression he'd perfected over the years to go use.

Abby laughed and shook her head. "Ziva helped me decide what to get so she's got first dibs on seeing it." She tugged on Ziva's hand, who gave Tony a smug smile and followed her towards the elevators.

"Can I call second dibs?" Tony called out after them, the grin on his face fading when he felt a hand hit the back of his head. "Sorry, boss. You can go second." He glanced at Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the grin making a slow return. "Can I go third...? Ow." He rubbed the back of his head and watched his boss stride in the direction the two women had left in. "I'll take that as a no."

*****

Ziva passed Gibbs on his way into the lab, the knowing smile that Abby had worn on the way through the bullpen mimicked on her face. She gave a small nod and slipped into the elevator he'd just departed without a word.

Walking into the lab with long, confident strides, Gibbs looked around for Abby and, spotting her in her office, made his way towards her. She smiled at him in welcome and didn't look at all surprised by his arrival.

"Hi, Gibbs." She stood to greet him with an enthusiastic hug, wrapping her arms around him but slipping away before he could decide whether to reciprocate or not. "How's your morning been? Ziva said it's been really slow and she's considering murdering Tony just so you guys get a case. I told her to give it a few more hours – killing a co-worker can be messy, especially when it's premeditated and she's already confessed to it."

"If he doesn't finish the reports I've ask him for, Ziva won't be the one killing him." He took hold of her arm before she could sit down again, meeting her questioning glance with one of his own. "You got a new tattoo?"

The questioning look faded into another smile, her green eyes sparkling with mischievous. "I did."

He waited for her to expand on the subject, surprised when she didn't. "Did you go for something Eastern or decide on a different theme?"

She looked confused for a moment before she bounced on her feet and lunged forward to hug him again. "Aw, Gibbs, you remembered." She looked so happy when she pulled back that he considered telling her he remembered almost every conversation they'd had but she continued before he could get the words to leave his mouth. "No, I went for something different. A little closer to home."

Gibbs watched her move her hand to her left hip, his eyes following her movements. So she'd chosen to get it there, though he was certain it wasn't the place she'd been talking about two years ago when she'd first ask him for advice. "You gonna tell me what it is?"

"You gonna tell me why you want to know?" The smile on her face turned into something more flirtatious, her head tilted to the side. When he just kept staring at her, Abby chuckled and shook her head. "I'll tell you if you tell me. Or better yet, I'll show you if you tell me why you want to know so bad." She took a step towards him, an eyebrow quirked. "Do we have a deal, Agent Gibbs?"

He didn't answer straight away but moved his hands to her waist. He slowly began to lift the material of her t-shirt, watching her face for any sign she wanted him to stop. "I think you know why I want to know, Abby."

Goosebumps broke out over her skin and Abby shuffled closer, tilting her face up to his as he lowered his mouth to cover hers. She kissed him while putting a halt to the hand moving dangerously close to the newly inked skin, smirking at the expression on his face when she pulled back.

"Tonight," she promised huskily. "Think about this, Gibbs. Think very carefully. Once we do this, there's no going back. If you still want this tonight..."

He placed another, quick kiss against her lips. "I'll come by to pick you up. But Abby? Don't show anyone else, okay? McGee and DiNozzo don't get to know before me."

She gave him a sloppy salute and dazzling smile. "Anything you say, Sir."

Smirking, disappointed but also anticipating the night to come, Gibbs walked out of the lab.

*****

He undressed her slowly, committing every inch of skin revealed to memory, filing away her reactions to his hands and lips, the way she tasted and felt beneath his questing hands and mouth. He memorised the things that made her sigh and the things that made her moan, worshipped every spot of the silken white skin revealed to him whether it was home to black ink or not.

Gibbs paused when he reached the white gauze covering her newest piece of art, glancing up at her for permission to remove it. Abby smiled at him, her face flushed and reached down to ease the material away from her skin, watching his face closely as it was revealed to him.

Etched in perfect detail was a miniature version of his NCIS badge, complete with badge number unique to him. Above in delicately scrawled writing was the word 'Semper' while beneath it was the second half of the Marine Corps motto, 'Fidelis'. He studied it with an intensity that took her breath away, his eyes shining when he lifted them to meet hers.

"You did this for me?" She nodded wordlessly, biting her lip nervously. She didn't need to; he rose up to kiss her passionately, devouring her mouth with his, taking her breath away all over again. It was the most mind-blowing, toe-curling kiss she'd ever received and she hoped it was just the first of many. "You're amazing, Abs. No one could ever compare with you."

With one final kiss and a gentle caress of her still-tender skin, Gibbs set about showing her just how much he meant what he said.

*****

End.


End file.
